


Not what he imagined

by Shikzu_ultimate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikzu_ultimate/pseuds/Shikzu_ultimate
Summary: Draco has to give out Valentine's day chocolate on his FREE day, Harry was supposed to help him and in nowhere to be found, all the couples make Draco gag, EVERYTHING IS GOING GREAT (if you didn't notice, this is sarcasm)





	1. Chocolate chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D, sorry for any spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy this despite my inability to grasp the personalities of the characters completely!

𝟖:𝟑𝟎𝐚𝐦  
This is seriously not how Draco imagined the start to his day. He didn't pay much attention as to why the heck everyone was running around yesterday all panicked but this just feels like the worst case scenario. Like seriously, valentine's day?! Why is everyone celebrating something the muggle's made up? and after someone who was beheaded? What was the point in all that. And not to mention this job was pushed onto him just because he was a loner and also happaned to be one of the few people that came back to Hogwarts to study after the war. (8th years)

This was just ridiculous! The fact that Draco had to go around the school on his free day because of some muggle celebration giving out chocolate from secret admirer's to the whole school was way over the top. Not to mention, he had to do this with Harry Potter of all people who, in fact, decided to do this voluntarily! And the damn boy was still nowhere to be found.

Draco has been waiting patiently for the all-so-famous Harry Potter, the one who lived. But, for someone who lived, he sure has a problem with time keeping!

\------------  
Flashback to the day before, February the 13th  
\------------  
'Draco, you're way too obvious'

'I don't know what you're talking about' Draco took a sip of his pumpkin juice, rolling his eyes

'But you do! You haven't eating anything and keep staring at Potter!'

He choked 'Ha! Yeah right! sure we are friendly but I am NOT staring at him Pansy' Draco hissed.

'*sigh* sure sure.'

'And seriously, even if I WAS staring at him, it was only this once-'

'Once! Draco! You've been staring at him since the time he rejected you when you asked to be friends when you were first years! At first I thought it was hate but-'

'But what, what are you trying to say exacly?'

'I'm not helping you, figure it out yourself'

they sat in silence for a few moments.

'sorry' Pansy said, looking right at Draco

'I'm sorry too'

'Oh right! I almost forgot, Draco, So um... you know how you don't have any plans tomorrow?'

'You don't have to remind me that I'm unlovable but yeah, what is it.'

'That's not what... eh, so like.... I need you to maybe...uh..... hang out chocolates tomorrow for Valentines day.'

'What? Why me! seriously, Pansy how many times is this now-'

'I know I know I'm sorry ok, I was supposed to do it but I have stuff to do and it's not like you'll do it alone!'

'Oh great, I have to do something with another loner? who is it?'

'Harry.....'

Oh, well, this isn't so bad- uh nope, that's not a thing (You are just friends Draco! pull yourself together)

'I'll only do it because you asked!'Draco whined.

Pansy grinned

\------------  
back to present time  
\------------

 

Draco groaned from annoyance watching students walking the corridors to and from breakfast, hoping one of those students miraculously ending up being Harry. One, two, three no still not him, three, four oh! maybe- no, nope. How long does he have to wait! Stupid Potter. 

It was nearing the end of breakfast and Draco was too fed up to keep waiting. He had a whole ass stack of chocolate he had to give out. It was almost like he was.... what did muggle's call it again? father- father christmas? He would be the father christmas of Valentine's day. Did that even make sense? No it didn't. His brain must have burnt out from the endless waiting.

Draco made his was to the slytherin common room where all the chocolates were kept. He walked passed multiple couples making out. Gag. As he kept walking he saw an uncommon sight though. Two male students were kissing. The image of Harry pinning Draco against a wall and kissing his neck lovingly crossed his mind. He daydreamed about Harry's soft lips. How he would bite them and swallow Harry's moans and whimperes as he pressed their lips together and intertwining their tongues. At that moment Draco walked into a wall.

'Gh-' Nope, stop. Those feelings are not acceptable. He looked around but nobody saw him, luckily. He kept walking, trying to keep his gaze down and then he realized something. 

UUUUGHH this would be way too difficult without Harry's stupid map of mischief! This is just fantastic. FANTASTIC. How was he supposed to hand everything out in one day without that stupid map!

𝟗:𝟎𝟎𝐚𝐦

He finally reached the common room.

Draco forrowed his eyebrows as he watched yet another student adding chocolate to the already gigantic stack of gifts taking up a quater of the room. There was no way he would ever finnish giving these out all alone. He sighed as he reached to take one of the boxes and read the writting.

'𝒯𝑜 𝐿𝓊𝓃𝒶 𝐿𝑜𝓋𝑒𝑔𝑜𝑜𝒹' 

it was unmistakingly the handwriting of Pansy, always neat (when she's strying, that is). Who would have thought. He grabbed another box and read it.

'𝒯𝑜 𝐻𝒶𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒫𝑜𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇'

He didn't recognize the handwriting. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest but he ignored it. Who cared if Potter got chocolate, it was already rumored that he was dating Ginny so....

Either way! Draco had a job to do. He grabbed a few more boxes, and was about to go off but (DING!) an idea popped in his head. He didn't know a spell that would help him carry these but surely he could just sort these boxes into houses and put them into the common rooms!

Honestly, this would still end up taking him the whole day but that was still better than having to see all the couples making out in corridors as he gave out chocolates. He sat down next to the stack, determined to get this over with.

Draco started to sort out the boxes but then saw the box of chocolates adressed to Harry again. It gave him such a weird feeling. He decided to keep the ones that were adressed to Harry next to him, convincing himself it was to smack the boy with them when he saw him for not helping out.

After starting their 8th year. Draco went around and apologized to everyone for his actions before and during the war, leaving the golden trio untill last. They were at the centre of it all and deserved at least an apology. They have been on friendly terms ever since. So the fact that Draco got stood up by Harry of all people hurt him a little. To be fair, he deserves this. His chest tightened slightly with dissapointament.

Draco sighed as he looked up, the chocolate towering over him like the big ben he saw with his father when he was little. These people should really be brave enough to confess face to face. Especially the 8th years! Come on guys! you fought in a war for Merlins sake. He mumbled to himself as he sorted through the never ending boxes.

He read some of the name aloud;

'Sean Goodrick' Ravenclaw

'Shane Mallie' Hufflepuff

'Laura Nigelle' Ravenclaw

'Megan Cas' Gryffindor

'Uuuugh when will this end' (No, this is not a name)

Draco stretched his arms above his head, yawning and closing one eye. This was way more tiring than he anticipated. The boxes seemed to go on forever. Draco counted how many he had sorted. Ravenclaw..... 5.... 14....20... 31 boxes...... 6...17.....31, Hufflepuff also had 31 boxes.  
Gryffindor had....6.....18....30....41 boxes....Slytherin..3....15.....29... Are you- are you kidding? ALL THESE WERE ODD NUMBERS.  
THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY HE WOULD TAKE A BREAK UNTILL THESE WERE FRICKING EVEN.

Draco ramaged box after box like an erupting volcano. He read name after name after name occasionaly re-counting the boxes.

He took a few deep breathes to calm down. It's fine, they will be even, just do this calmly...  
Draco mumbled to himself 'Ok ok, Gryffindor now has 57 boxes... just one more and it would be even'

He took a box from the stack and read the name 'Laura Madley' ....Hufflepuff  
Draco huffed as he counted the boxed for hufflepuff for what seemed like the 20th time. Now 53 boxes..... ok..... just- just one more box for hufflepuff... no big deal...  
He took yet another box. 'Noel Harwich'.... Ravenclaw..... 57 boxes..

Draco threw the box with frustration 'AM I CURSED OR WHAT?!' He watched in terror as the box he just threw was currently flying across the room towards the fireplace. It just missed it. Draco slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes. Just a few more boxes...

This took so much of his time his muscles became sore. He finally managed to get the numbers even! Except ravencalw, but one box was still lying next to the fireplace.

Draco stood up and stretched his legs. He looked at the clock, it read '1pm' Merlin! He was only half way through and he just managed to get the number of chocolates even. It was probably time for that small break though wasn't it? He stood up and walked towards the previously thrown box of chocolates near the fireplace and put it back into the ravenclaw pile.

His eyes travelled around the room looking at the sorted boxes, he wondered wether any of these contained a love potion. His eyes dropped down to the box tied in a pink ribbon next to him. Does Harry's contain a love potion? People would do anything to be with the one who lived wouldn't they? He picked up the box and took it to his room, for safe keeping, of course.

 

He sat cross-legged on his bed and looked fixedly at the box infront of him. If it contained a love potion Draco would have no chance with hi- Harry would be in trouble. Sure, Draco could easily discover if it did have one but he hadn't had any of the necessary equipement. Of course, he was JUST DOING THIS TO BE FRIENDLY! In this situation, it could only be found out if someone ate one.... Draco couldn't, it was Harry's after all and he deserved someone better than Draco. Huh? No No No, Draco was not in love with Harry! Right? 

His mind flashed back to yesterday  
\------  
'And seriously, even if I WAS staring at him, it was only this once-'

'Once! Draco! You've been staring at him since the time he rejected you when you asked to be friends when you were first years! At first I thought it was hate but-'

'But what, what are you trying to say?'

'I'm not helping you, figure it out yourself'  
\------

Oh... Oh shit! He was in love with him! Ever since.... Fucking hell. Wow ok that's.. yeah uh... what now.

Draco flushed, hidding his head in a pillow, he rolled off of his bed with a thud. This... is seriously not how he imagined this day to go.


	2. chocolate mess

𝟏:𝟑𝟎 𝐩𝐦  
Draco was moping in self pity on the floor when he heard noise form downstairs.

It sounded like... a thump? Like something just fell on the floor in a massive amount. Everyone was out so what could that have been? An owl?

He sulked on the floor a bit longer. He tried to figure out if this is what Pansy ment when she said to guess himself. How long has he liked Harry? Was it really since their first day as first year students at Hogwarts? Or was it when they met when Draco was trying on his robes for school? Or could it even have been before that? When he read all those books at a young age about Harry and how he lived through all that pain. Draco vaguely remembered his dad moaning about how he talked way too much about Harry Potter and how it was turning into an unhealthy obsession. 

Draco's ears turned bright pink. 

He curled up, nuzzling his pillow. 'Stupid Potter' he whispered as Harry's face flooded his mind. Black silky hair, emerald green eyes...

'Thump' Seriously, what's going on downstairs?

Draco lifted himself on his elbows and then got to his knees and slumped the upper part of his body on the bed. Would it really be an owl making that ruckus. Draco was in lov- he like Harry Potter and he was basically screwed for life. They used to be enemies and sure, they were on friendly terms now but he got stood up by him no? Draco should really finish his work properly.

He dragged his body out of his room, leaving the chocolates addressed to Harry on his bed and went to the common room to continue his progress as well as check what that noise was. He was nearly done sorting the boxes out and wanted to get this over with. The faster he was done the faster he could go back to sulking and being a depressed little shit. He lowered his gaze and brushed his hand through his hair. How long untill he went bald? Would Harry want him if he was bald? Would he want him in general?

When Draco lifted his gaze his eyes grew wider by the second. The boxes were all scattered across the room in a complete mess. A storm migh as well have gone through it. He would have to start over.

'The fuck?' He grew furious.

Someone was standing in the middle of the room holding a box. Their back was towards Draco but they flinched when Draco swore again. They slowly, with tense shoulders, spun on their heels to face Draco who might as well have been turned into a tomato with a polyjuice potion, he was that red. 

Turns out, the person in the middle was actually..  
'What the fuck Pansy.'

'I- I can explain alright....'

'Well yeah that's literally the least you could do you know! How long do you think this took me! I was nearly finnished. How did you manage to even make this big of a mess?!'

Pansy flinched again 'Well- well I wanted to um.....um... there was a box I put in this stack and though I should give it to them myself.'

'Seriously? that's it? You could have asked me you know. It's not like I don't know about your crush on Lovegood anyway, your handwriting is too easy to recognise'

Pansy blushed. That, was not an everyday sight mind you. The normaly stoic Pansy was beet red. She was so clearly flustered Draco felt bad for lashing out on her.

'Look, I'm sorry I got this mad but I seriously don't want to have to sort these out again.'

'Yeah... that's fine I'll do the rest myself..'

'You sure? Didn't you have plans?" Draco looked her up and down suspicously.'Isn't that why you couldn't do it in the first place?' She said it was important so how come she was so ready to ditch her plans like that?

'I already finnished what I had to do so it's fine.' What kind of plans did she have that they only took her a few hours? This was so unlike Pansy Draco couldn't help but stare weirdly. 'Oh come one, don't look at me like that! You'll find out soon anyway.'

'Find out what?"

'What? nothing, I said nothing'

Draco sighed. First he was made to do this job, then he finds out he lov- likes Harry Potter and now Pansy is acting weird by canceling her plans to do her job for the first damn time? What's happening today. 'Fine, do what you want, I'm going to the astronamy tower'

'Wait! You- He's- you can't go there right now.'

Draco forrowed his eyebrows 'Aaaand why is that hm?' What excuse would she make now? that someone blew the tower up?

'Ah, um, Dumbledore is having some sort of meeting with the teachers there.' Ok the actual fuck, did she forget that the old man is dead or what? TThis indeed goes beyong Draco's expectations. She should seriously win an award for 'the best liar' in Hogwarts.

'Yeah whatever, I'll go to the library then, have fun with this chocolate disaster' Pansy gave a small wave as Draco turned and walked away. He grabbed a book from the couch and started walking without looking back. 

This day was seriously too strange to even describe it with words.

𝟐:𝟏𝟓𝐩𝐦  
When Draco walked out into the corridor, he stopped in his tracks as he saw a familiar head bopping up and down between other students as it walked further and further away from him. Draco contemplated wether he should go back to grab the chocolates but decided to run after the figure before he could lose sight of him

Draco bumped into a few students as he speed walked, some of them cursing under their breath and some mumbling stuff that were unaudible to him. He walked through three corridors before practically running at his full speed. Draco slowed down a little as he turned a corner in time to see the figure he's been chasing standing right in front of him, his back facing him.

Draco panted from the running through endless corridors 'Potter?'

The corridor was dark and there were no students or teachers to Draco's suprise. Even more suprisingly, Draco didn't particularly recognize where he was, it was obviously a school corridor but Draco had no idea what rooms it led to. He clearly never visited it before which was strange considering it was his eight year.

Harry turned around. His expression wasn't so visible because of the darkness enveloping them. Harry took a few long strides towards Draco and stopped a few centimetres in front of him. He smelled so much like the sunrise in the early morning. His hair looked so fluffy.

'Hey Draco?'

'What- what is it Potter?' God his voice was so beutifuly deep Draco could listen to it for hours.

'Um- um did you fart?'

huh? "What? what are you even...'

'Because you blew me away'

Needless to say. Draco was stunned. Was he makinf fun of him or...

'Are you a switch?'

'Uhm? no? Obviously I'm a hardcore bottom especially when it comes to your dick' FUCK, NO HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD

He was going to die. He was going to die. If not by Harry's or his friends hands then Draco would gladly dig himself a hole and gladly suffocate in it.

'Fuck you're so..' Harry sighed and put one hand on his own hip as the other ran through his hair as he spoke. He sighed again and looked directly at Draco who was trying to, in that very moment, look anywhere BUT Harry's eyes. In this unfortunate moment, Draco was staring downwards at Harry's dick hidden beneath the layers of clothes.

Harry swiftly took Draco by the wrist and pushed him untill his back was against the wall. Harry pinned Draco's wrists above his head using one hand and used the other hand to lift Draco's chin and smash their lips together. Harry's knee pressed inbetween Draco's legs putting pressure down on his crotch teasingly.

Draco whimpered as Harry pressed even further into him, putting his hands on Draco's hips. Since his hands were freed, he let them travel across Harry's body, travelling along his hips to his side to his shoulders. He fisted Harry's hair as they kissed. The kiss was rough, their tongues intertwined, hot breathes and saliva mixed together as they eagerly sucked on eachothers lips. Draco's lips started to feel numb, no doubt swollen.

Harry broke the kiss and stared at Draco, his cheecks were flushed.

'See you....Malfoy' Harry said breathlessly whilst he lifted Draco's hand and pressed a note into his palm. He walked off in a rush without looking back.

Draco slumped against the wall and breathed in and out deeply for a few seconds. The heck just happened. Was he dreaming? Did he actually fall asleep reading in the library?

He started to make his way through the hallways, trying to find his way back through the unknown corridor. 

 

Draco dropped onto the chair in the corner of the library. He must have dropped his book along the way when he chased Harry because it was nowhere to be seen. He remembered the note that Harry gave him. He was so in shock he completely forgot about it. He still had it pressed in his palm. He unfolded it carefully trying not to rip anything. The messege was written neatly and somehow, the handwriting looked familliar.

" 𝑀𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒶𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑜𝓃𝑜𝓂𝓎 𝓉𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓉 𝟫p𝓂 - 𝐻𝒶𝓇𝓇𝓎 "

Draco checked his watch, it read '3pm' He mumbled to himself,

'Can time go any slower? Sheesh' Stupid Potter, how dare he just kiss him like that! especially after he stood him up. Not to mention those crackhead pick up lines. Draco repressed a small smile that was slowly creeping up onto his lips. He shook his head and hid the note into his pocket, not like he wanted to keep the note or anything. 

Draco stood up from his seat and looked around the bookshelfs in the 'entertainment section'. He secretly enjoyed reading the stories muggle's wrote. Although the false representation of magic was a bit much, to Draco's annoyance (Wizard of Oz I'm looking at you). He searched for any hint of any new books but nothing seemed to catch his eye. He scanned the books with a bored look on his face. 

A certain book took his attention.

Draco read aloud 'Love, Simon.' huh. The book had a simple bright red design and had a boy with brown hair that was swiped to the side on the front cover. Draco picked it up-

'Oh, hi Draco.'

Draco never moved faster on reflex, he hid the book behind his back.

'Ha- Hi Lovegood'

'Just Luna'

'Hi just Luna, what's up' 

She smiled sweetly at him. She knew he was hiding something, she was his cousin after all.

'Have you seen Pansy anywhere? she was stressed earlier and I didn't get to talk to her' She shifted her weight and cocked her head sideways, her arms behind her back.

'Try the slythering common room, she'll be there.' So Pansy hadn't even talked to her crush? What in the world was she even doing all morning. Dumbass.

'Thanks Draco, also, I know you don't want me to see that book. but try reading it, it's quite good.'

She hopped away and Draco crouched down, burying his face in his arms, still holding the book. Of course she saw it. Stupid stupi stupid stupid. His hiding skills were indeed marvelous.

Draco plopped back into his chair and started reading, this was the only way he could pass the time fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter tomorrow <3


	3. chocolate kisses

Draco closed the book sighing and leaned back in his chair. 

The book was no doubts amazing. How could muggle's write such good books. Draco found himself strangely relating to the story, the whole struggling for acceptance thing. He looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes. The guy in the book, Simon, he nearly lost everything by revealing himself. If muggle's weren't able to accept Simon, how would they accept Draco. Not just him but also his feelings for Potter. They were supposed to be enemies. He would just be made fun of.

'Draco!' Draco flinched and fell back in his chair, smashing his head against the floor.

'Ow ow ow' He touched the back of his head whilst squinting his eyes and lifting himself up on one hand. 'Yeah? Who is it?'

'Ah, sorry, I thought you heard us behind you.'

Draco looked up to see Hermione and Ron staring at him in slight suprise.

'It's- it's fine, how are you guys?'

'We're fine, did you not eat yet? it's already 6pm.'

3 more hours. 3 more hours untill Draco finally found out if what happened today was Harry making fun of his feelings or if it was a dream he had that somehow manifested into reality. He touched the note in his pocket, not a dream.

'Already? I'll have to go soon then, thanks'

Hermione responded 'no problem, by the way, have you seen Harry at all today'

Draco was not blushing, it just got a little hot in the library all of a sudden is all. 'Not really no, why?'

This time Ron was the one to speak 'We weren't able to get a hols of him at all, we've benn wondering if you knew anything.'

'Why would he got to me of all people?' That was weird. Why would Harry suddenly make out with Draco in an abandoned hallway but not show himself to anyone else? Merlin! what if someone locked him up and made a polyjuice potion to reaveal Draco's thoughts? That could be very much possible, especially with that bad flirting. Or whatever the heck you could even call that.

Ron spoke again ' Well, it's pretty obvious since it's valentine's day and he lik-' Hermione elbowed him in the ribcage and smiled with her lips, her eyes weren't smiling at all.  
'See you around then' She said quickly and pulled her boyfriend along, mumbling something to him in an angry tone of voice. What did this all mean? It gave him a headache.

Draco finally got up and swipped dust off of him. With the thought that Harry might reject him he didn't feel like eating at all, but his stomach, to his dismay, seemed to think otherwise by starting to growl loudly. He earned a few looks and giggles from other students in the library,

 

He entered throught the double doors to the dinning room. Loud chatter and the smell of food overtook his senses. He passed the Gryffindor students at their table and glanced around to see any sight of Harry Potter who was nowhere to be seen. He might have eaten earlier but it still worried him. Did he eat at all today?

He kept walking to the slytherin table, he saw Pansy waving at him, slightly relieved he didn't have to eat alone right now. A destraction such as Pansy was perfect in this situation.

He made his way around and sat next to her, food appearing on his plate. He dug in straight away.

'So,what have you been doind all day?' She seemed sort of curious, like she was expecting something. 

'Nothing much... oh yeah, did Luna by any chance come to you?'

Pansy averted her eyes, (she couldn't hide, her ears were clearly red) 'Yeah she did, she's very.... nice'

That's it? nice? That's where it ends?

'Enough about me!' She said louder in a crying tone. 'Nothing special happened? at all?' Why was she so freaking curious.

'Well, stuff did happen but uh, yeah no, it was nothing. Just the usual.' It wasn't a good idea to talk about the making out right next to other slytherins.

'Oh com on! tell me tell me.' Pansy seemed to be in a hopeless need of love stories.

'I saw Harry and, uh, he might or might not have uhm... *cough* kissedmeinacorridorlikeafullonmakeoutsession.' Now it was Draco's turn to avert his gaze and hide the rising heat of his lower half by stuffing his face with food. He said it so quickly he wasn't sure if Pansy understood it but she had a gleam in her eyes and a few students near them gasped and started whispering straight away. Great.

'Really? That's awesome so he finally- I mean, why did he...all of a sudden?' She tried to make a frowning face.

'I don't know either' Draco decided to keep the meeting at 9pm to himself. She didn't need to get involved just yet.

'I see, so how do you feel about him exacly?' She had yet another expectant face.

Draco was about to respond but the words cought in his throat. Was he actually sure he liked him or was it something he jusst went along.

'Pansy! Can I drag you with me for a bit? Sorry Draco' Luna said and kissed Pansy on her cheek. They both rushed out. They were holding hands.So Pansy DID more than just talk with her.

Draco finnished off his food, dessert appeared but he didn't feel well enough to eat. He stood up, glaring at the people who were whispering behind his back. He walked out and headed towards his bedroom in the slytherin dorms.

 

When he got to his bed he collapsed on it, missing the box of chocolates addressed to Harry by centimetres. It was still there. And it still had to be delivered. He looked up at the ceiling, he wasn't sure how to describe this day at all. It was a complete mess. No one could tell him otherwide. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep within seconds, the matress underneath him to resist.

 

He woke up to someone shaking him by the shoulder. Who the fuck decided to wake him up when he felt at piece.

'What?" He gritted through his teeth as he sat up, his hand on his forehead, a headache decided to visit him.

'Jeez, I just woke you up because I though you might want to change clothes and then sleep, Merlin's sake' A student mumbled. He didn't really know his name. Fcuk, he fell asleep just like that, eh. He sat there for a few seconds.

'Shit! what time is it!' His eyes opened wide in panick.

'Calm down would ya, it's 9:30pm'

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This was not good. He raced to the door and realized he still had the chocolated laying on his bed, untouched. He rushed to grab them and sprinted out of the door towards the astronamy tower.Harry probably got sick of waiting and left already but. maybe. Maybe he had a chance still. 

He messed up. Messed up big time. This might have been the only chance he got and it might be gone now. He ran with heavy steps that echoed within the corridor's walls. Hopefully he wouldn't get cought, then he surely wouldn't make it in a million years. He panted as he ran, sometimes having to stop for a few seconds to breathe as well as gather his bearings. He didn't do astronamy so getting there seemed to be a more difficult task than he realized. When he finally remembered where it was, he wasted no time getting there.

Draco ran untill his legs went limp, he ran up the stairs and busted through the door panting. He first saw the night sky and the thousands of shinning stars that were shimmering in the dark sky as the cold hit him. The wind was stong and sharp, as if someone poured ice on him. Everything was visible from here, even the forest.

Then he saw a single table, with two chairs, plates and a half burned candle. Someone was sleeping, leaning on the table, holding roses in a tight grip. Eyes shit fixedly. He felt so relieved. Harry waited for him. Why he had roses and a candle light dinner was not something he could guess but he was still here.

He went up to him. And touched his cheek gently, it was soft but cold. How stupid was he, he'd freeze to death if he kept lying there. Draco saw his body shiver a little, a small fown forming on his forehead. Draco casted a small spell to keep him warm and sat on the floor, his back leaning on the side of Harry's chair. He sighed and lookes up at the sky. Harry was sleeping so peacefully there was no point in waking him up. Maybe he would forgive him for being late.

Draco dozed off, the warmth of Harry next to him calming him down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Nh...Draco?" Harry mumbled, bearly waking up, seeing the boy next to him. 

'Mn' Draco answered through his sleep, he looked cold. Harry realized he has a speel around him which kept him warm.

'Draco' He said more firmly. Draco finally opened his eyes, and looked up, wide green ayes stared back at him.

'If I didn't know you I'd have thought those are the eyes of the basilisk.' No, wrong, this wasn't what he wanted to say at all.

Harry just chuckeld. 'You came'

'Sorry for being late though. I fell asleept.'

Harry made an amused face. 'It's fine, as you can see, I fell asleep too.' True that.

'So, why did you call me here.' Draco went straight to the point, he wanted to know so badly it started to hurt him physically, all Harry was doing was getting his hopes up.

'I should probably start form the beginning.' He looked into the distance as if a flash back would appear. This wasn't fiction, stupid. 'In our 6th year I started to realize I liked you, quite an inconvienient time but there it was. I ignored it at first, telling myself we lived in two different worlds but when I saw you at the beginning of the 8th year...... it kind of escalated.'

What was he saying just now? like? how sis that even happen.

'When you apologized, I realized right then and there that I wanted you, so I organized this plan. Pansy helped set this whole thing up, she was ment to distract you while she was it it. She did great but then I saw you coming out of the slytherin common room and you saw me before I could hide. That's when, well, that happened.' He blushed. Was he flustered like Draco right now? 'So yeah, she was supposed to drag you here in case you wanted to run away but then we... we kissed and I gave you the note.'

So THAT'S what Pansy was doing all day.

Draco wans't sure if this was real, it felt too much like a dream. He gave the chocolated to Harry without looking at him.

'Somebody addressed these to you.' Draco said in a small voice, trying not to change his facial expression from the bored one he has practiced long ago.

'Ah actually,'

what?

'You see, I wrote this. I wanted to see if you would have any reaction seeing it.... you looked so dissappointed seeing the box.' Harry said shyly. So that was the reason why the handwriting lookes familure to Draco.

But, he was there watching him all that time? 

'Just how long where you there to be precise?'

'Untill you... went to your room.'

Fuck. He his his face in his hands.

Harry giggles 'Your rage over the boxes being even was adorable.

'Shut uuuuuup' Draco hid himself even more by sinking lower to the ground.

'Hey Draco? you know what my shirt is mad out of?' there was a short silance 'boyfriend material' Draco didn't need to look up to know the bastard was smling.

'Sure'

'What?'

'You said you're boyfriend material, lets test that out.' Draco said, now looking up at Harry, trying not to move a face muscle or he might actually dissappear into a puddle of cringe and even more embarressement. 

Harry smiled brightly 'Glad you agreed' He showed off his toothy grin.

They sat and talked for the whole night. There were no more questions left in his mind. This day was the if not one of the best, then the best day he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valenitine's day! (that includes both taken and single people)


End file.
